Much of today's computer technology is built within websites accessible through web clients. For example, some websites and web clients provide for content creation, collaboration, and storage. However, purely web based systems have limitations. For example, in order for the user to use the web client to create new content items, the user's computing device must be online and connected to the content creation web site. Moreover, web clients are limited with respect to interactions with the user's computing device. For example, web clients have limits on the types of interactions and/or amount of data that the web client can store on the user's computing device. However, writing native client side code that performs the same functions as the web client without the limitations would be a burdensome task. Thus, it would be beneficial to have a hybrid client application that can avoid the limitations of the web client while also being able to operate while the user's device is offline.